Blair's Fairytale Wedding
by bunbundreamer
Summary: A short story on what happen on Blair's wedding.Inspired by recent Gossip Girl spoilers.  Sorry if there's any mistakes on my grammar,English is not my 1st language.
1. Chapter 1  The Last Goodbye

"Mother, that hurts" Blair scream on top of her lungs.

"Blair, will you stop it. Everybody will hear you, wait till I fix this" she was stitching Blair's Vera Wang gown.

"I told you to try it on the night before but you just would't listen,"

"Oh Mother,"

"What have you been eating this two weeks, you keep getting skinnier, Blair. I started to worry about you now,"

"I'm fine Mother," she starts to look away from her mother towards the window. People are busy outside carrying fresh flowers to the altar.

"Blair, look at me. I know there's so much you have gone through and you know what I am just proud of you. You are strong and you deserve any happiness you can get," she kiss her daughter forehead and hug her tightly.

"Thank you Mother,"

"Don't cry, you will ruin your makeup. Today is your big day,"

Blair laugh and wipe her tears away. She check herself on the mirror to make sure that her make up is not ruin. It take 2 hours just for the make up and the hair.

"Miss Blair, your flowers ready," Dorota comes in with a basket of fresh flowers.

"Right, those are for bridesmaids and these peonies are for me,"

"Okay darling, I've got to go and check on Cyrus and your father, I love you,"

"I love you too Mother,"

Blair glance herself back at the mirror while holding the peonies Dorota just give her.

"How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, like a princess you always want to be,"

"And in less than an hour it will become true," Blair's voice was creaking. She can't hold back her tears. She sit down at the couch nearby.

"Miss Blair, are you okay," Dorota sit down and pat Blair on her back.

"I am fine, just I can't believe that this day is finally here,"

"Miss Blair,"

"Do you think I have found the right love, the good love?"

"Miss Blair, I can't answer it for you. Only you know who is the right love for you,"

She smile a little and continue staring at the window.

"Miss Blair, I am so happy for you today. It feels like yesterday you were playing in your room with your tiara and screams 'I am Princess Blair and I will run the kingdom'. And now you are going to be a real princess. I just can't believe time flies so fast," Dorota wipes her tears. Blair hug her and both shared an emotional moment no one could have.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a man was standing at the door.

"Mr. Chuck, its okay. I will go out to check on the flowers,"

"Thank you Dorota," Blair smiles and stands up and walk towards Chuck.

"You are a princess, Blair,"

"I thought you wouldn't come,"

"I don't. I just stop by to say goodbye,"

Blair sigh. She is still lost for words.

"Its hard for me to see you with someone else, let alone to watch you marrying..,"

"I understand. Its…alright," she looks down the floor trying to reach for words to say but she couldn't say anything.

"I guess our story ends today then,"

"I will never ever forget you Chuck Bass. You are my world and you always will be,"

Chuck smirk a little. There were tears in his eyes.

"I have something for you," he reach his hand down his pocket and take out a long blue box. He open it and there was a charm bracelet with a 'BW' and crown charms besides it.

"Oh Chuck,"

"May I?"

She nods. Chuck reach for her hands and secured the bracelet. He then gently kiss her hand.

"It was beautiful,"

"You will always be the queen of my heart Blair. Remember that,"

"I will always love you Chuck Bass,"

He smiles and whisper to her ears "Me too". He softly kiss her forehead and wraps her around him. Both of them are in each other arms again. Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf shared the last embrace of their romance. The wind outside blows slowly. Guest are arriving. The orchestra are playing sweet romantic songs. And there's a man outside of the room. It was Dan Humphrey.


	2. Chapter 2  I'm Sorry

"Dan what are you doing here all by yourself?"

A lady with long legs was standing right in front of him. She look exceptionally gorgeous. Her long golden hair comb to the right with a white flower pin at the left side of her hair and of course with her white long dress fitted to her body, no one can really take their eyes of hers.

"Can I sit down?" she continues.

"Sure," Dan answer slowly.

"You look handsome today. I'm glad that you finally cut your hair, its getting bushy up there," she said while her hand playfully run through his hair.

"Thanks. You look so beautiful Serena,"

"You like my dress?" she stands up and strike a few pose to cheer him up.

He nod.

"So tell me Mr. Handsome Writer, what are you doing alone by yourself here? Waiting for your princess to come and pick you up?"

"No just sitting here watching all the guest come and..,"

"Its really beautiful right, like a fairytale," she snaps.

He smiles and look away.

"But you're not happy,"

"No, I am.. I am happy for her,"

"I know Dan. Its hard watching someone you love marrying someone else. When I finish reading your book I thought you just like her or maybe love her temporarily and thinks that it will go away but seeing you like this, I guess I was wrong. You really love her, more than you love me?"

"Serena I…," he didn't know what to say. He really wants to answer the question but he didn't want to hurt Serena either.

"Don't answer that. Your face just answer the question for me. I just want you to know that despite what I have done to you, you will always be the love of my life. And I am so sorry to make you wait all these while. It is selfish and I deserve it. You deserve a better girl than me. You have the right to fall in love again," she look away realizing that she is finally right this time. It is not always about her.

"Serena look, you are perfect and you deserve any man you want,"

"But I want you. I want to be the star of your book and the queen of your heart," she sound a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Look, we can't choose who we fall in love with, we just fall. And like I said this thing is not over yet. You will find someone better Serena,"

"You will too, it might not be me or Blair but you will find your princess one day,"

He smiles and hug her.

"Dan,"

"Yes,"

"I have one wish and I really really hope you will make it true,"

"What is it?"

She leans toward Dan and whisper to his ears. He smile and nod slowly. She laugh and pinch his nose as they continue laughing and being playful with each other.

"S, I've been searching everywhere for you. What are you doing here?"

Blair was standing a few meters from them. She have her hand on her waist and she is clearly talking with much higher tone. She sound annoyed. Serena quickly run towards Blair.

"Hiding from all the crowd. Oh my god B, you look gorgeous. I totally envy you,"

"Look S, you are my maid of honor and I need you by my side. I've been looking for you like forever. You can't just run away hiding with…," she look at Dan who were sitting on the bench. He didn't even take a glance at her.

"I'm sorry B. I just need some time with Dan. Oh by the way, I know today is your big day but I have one wish and I hope you will agree ,"

"What is it?"

"I want to walk with Dan down the aisle,"

Blair face change. She didn't expect Serena would've said that. She didn't know why she feel annoyed at the thought of Serena ditch her at the dressing room to cuddle with Dan and now she wants to walk down the aisle with him.

"Please, can I?" Serena begs Blair for her approval.

"Sure, uhh you better go now, the bridesmaids are doing their final touch up," she hesitantly agreed. After all its Serena, she works through her charm to get anything she wants.

"Okay, thank you. I love you B,"

She kiss her on the cheek and run away toward the dressing room. Blair walk slowly towards Dan and sit down beside him. He flinch a little but still he didn't utter a word.

"You were not going to say anything to me?" Blair starts the conversation. He look at her. She was wearing a strapless Vera Wang gown with the waist drop tulle skirt at the bottom. Her hair was tied in a bun with side bangs fall over to side of her face.

"Congratulations Blair,"

"That's it? You will always talk twice as more but today suddenly you're lost of words?"

"I'm sorry. I just want you to know that you look beautiful today and I hope you were happy with the Prince," he said without even looking at her.

"Thank you Humphrey. I call you last night and you didn't answer my call,"

"Oh I must've miss that. I was busy writing,"his voice sounded a bit shaky at the end

"Oh there's a second book coming?"

"Maybe,"

"I'm sorry I haven't finish reading your book, been hearing many good things about it, about me. It looks like Dan Humphrey have a wonderful imagination after all ," she laugh a little to brighten up the conversation but he didn't even smile. Dan Humphrey have been looking gloomy all day. He was never sad like this, at least he didn't show it. But today he's like a different person.

"Its okay, I understand,"

"Are you mad at me? You…,"

"No, no. Of course not. Just feeling a little bit out of weather lately,"

"I know that I never been good to you since the beginning and I ditch you when you launch your book. When I need someone to talk to, you will always be there for me, comfort me, supporting me and I'm not there when you needed me and I realized how a horrible friend I am. You even comes back searching for me when I am in my darkest hours and I didn't even say sorry," she was trying so hard to hold back her tears. She don't know why she's feeling emotional about what have happened between her and Dan. Suddenly all her memories with Dan running through her mind. Dan look at her with his puppy eyes. It feels like Dan was thinking about the same thing as she does. He slowly grab her hand. His hand were shaking and she swear she could feel his heart beating.

"I'm sorry," she continues

"No, no don't be. I'm alright. You should not worry about me. Today is about you. Today is your day and it'll be perfect," he hug her and she rest her head on his shoulder like she always did. He kiss her gently on the forehead. The last few weeks have been chaotic with all the wedding preparations she never have found a time to relax. But at that moment everything seems different. Somehow all the noises with the guest entering and the chit chatting suddenly goes away. All she can hear and feel is the breezy wind, the beautiful sweet song played from the orchestra, the tight grip of Dan's hand , and the warm shoulder's of Dan's. She closed her eyes. It was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3 Blair's Fairytale Wedding

"Blair, we've all been waiting for you," Serena excitedly take her hand and push her to the mirror. The room was full of people right now. Katie and Is are busy taking candid pictures of themselves as bridesmaids to be posted on their social network sites, Penelope are dreaming all by herself at the window, Dorota are arranging the flowers for the last time and Serena was jumping like a little girl.

"Blair, look," she hand her two big red box.

"Princess Sophie stops by to send you those. She said you deserve it. Come on, open it,"

Everybody quickly gather around Blair. She open the box. The first one is a necklace. It is a vintage diamond necklace with little diamond stud all around it . All of them are screaming at how beautiful the necklace it. She takes out the necklace and wear it around her neck.

"Open the next one, quick, " Serena squealed

Then Blair take the next box, this time its a bigger box. It was a tiara. Serena snaps the tiara from the box and place it on. Everybody let out a huge gasp.

"I look like Grace Kelly," Blair said slowly. She touch the mirror. She couldn't believe what she just saw. This is magical. This is what she have been dream about.

"Okay everyone, its time. Take your place. Your partner will be waiting on the other side,"

All of them queue following what they have rehearse the following day. The stylist check on Blair's gown for the last time before she show a thumbs up for her.

"Good luck B. Let's welcome Princess Blair Waldorf," Serena jokingly said.

She smile but somewhere something inside her feel there is something wrong somewhere.

* * *

><p>The moment is finally here. The garden was transform into a very beautiful princess-like wedding. Blair decides that she want to get married first in New York, the place she is born and bred. Well of course that was not an easy task for her since she have to go through many episodes of drama with Princess Sophie and Princess Beatrice. Louis, as always, caught up in the middle between her and his mother. But finally she won. They will get married in a beautiful garden wedding in New York and after that they will fly to Monaco to get married in the church there a week later.<p>

This wedding is not an easy task either. The last two weeks have been pretty busy for her. From gown to flowers to guest list, she can't even take a breath to think about anything. Besides she didn't meet Louis for 2 days before the wedding since he have to settle important things back in Monaco. But everything seems worth it. The decoration was absolutely fabulous with white roses along the aisle and at the altar she decided to go full glamorous with white roses and sparkling diamond hanging at the gazebo.

Then the music from the orchestra started. Its time. Its finally is. People started to turn around to look at the list of people waiting to walk down the aisle. First it was Princess Sophie and Princess Beatrice, the mother and daughter of Royal Family of Monaco. Then it was Blair's parents Mrs. Eleanor Rose and Mr. Cyrus Rose. Cyrus was so happy and excited on Blair's wedding although Blair is feeling a bit guilty that he have to turn down his offer of walking her down the aisle. Next of course would be the groom itself Prince Louis of Monaco and his best man. Many people turn to look at him longer than other people since he look dashingly handsome today. He was wearing a tailcoat tuxedo from Calvin Klein. After that would be her list of bridesmaids that she have trained a few weeks before, Katie, Is, Penelope and of course Charlie or her real name Ivy who have been added at a last minute. Blair cancel her name after found out that she is not really cousin Charlie but Ivy a struggling actress but it was added after Nate comes to her apartment begging her to add Ivy to the list because he is currently dating her. So lame of him she thought but she add her anyway for the sake of Nate is her friend and of course ex-boyfriend. Katie, Is and Penelope are partnering with some of Louis friends and Ivy of course with Nate. The last one would be her best friend a.k.a her maid of honor.

Serena was giggling and a bit too excited when she saw Dan at the other side. Are they back together again, she thought. They were hanging out at the bench and Serena was laughing all the time while teasing Dan that it was possible they might reconcile their relationship. After all Dan would be thrill to have Serena back on his knees. But something was different about Dan, he look so gloomy today. Is it because of Serena? She look back and saw Serena clinging her arm towards Dan and both of them walk down the aisle. Cameras are flashing and Serena look comfortable as ever in front of the camera. Serena, as always, stealing limelight from her, on her wedding day. And to be honest Dan didn't look bad either. After some haircut and shaving, he look like a camera-worthy. Definitely an escort material. She remembers she once said to him that Humphrey's are not escort material and he answers that if they can change that stereotype. Well he certainly did it today.

"Miss Blair its time," the wedding coordinator wakes her up from her thought of mind.

"Yes,"

Her father have been waiting for her at the other side. He and his boyfriend just flew in from Paris 3 days before.

"You ready darling?"

"Yes,"

Her father kiss her cheek and she cling her arm unto his. The wedding march started and everyone begun standing up. They slowly walk down the aisle. She suddenly feel that there is not enough air to breath. Her heart was pounding faster than ever. Every eyes are looking at her. Cameras are flashing. Suddenly everything becomes blur.

"Go away you evil witch, how could you did something bad to our princess," a small boy with blonde hair was pointing his sword towards the evil witch.

"No you cannot save the princess. You must fight first. Chuck go and fight him,"

Little Chuck went over and have a sword fight with Little Nate. After a while Nate whisper to Chuck " You have to pretend that you're dead," and Chuck quickly pretend to fall on the ground.

"Ha ha ha, you finally lose evil witch. Princess Serena will come with me," he take Serena by the hand and hug her.

"Its not fair, why Serena always become the princess. I want to become the princess too," she pout.

"Blair, everyone vote me to become a princess not you," said Serena while she swing her dress all over her.

"Come on Blair, bad people are cool. We can be cool together," Chuck pat Blair on her back. She watch Nate and Serena play with each other. She quickly run towards Dorota, in tears.

"Someday, I will find my own prince and becomes a princess and no one can take it from me,"

Dorota wipes her tears. Almost everyday she will end up in tears because of what the other kids do to her. "You will become a princess, Blair, you will. Come let's have some cookie and milk,"

"Blair, are you okay?" her dad wakes her up.

"I'm fine," she whisper at her father's ears. She look at Louis. He is only a few meters away from her. He was smiling and his face was glowing. She can tell that he is nervous too.

"I left the empire state building last year after two minutes when you didn't show. Louis waited all night. This is your chance at happiness. You think you shouldn't want it cause you've never had it, and it scares you. But you deserve your fairytale," she remembers Chuck said that to her when they bid their last goodbye. Maybe Chuck was right. Maybe she is just scared of her own fairytale. Her father rub her arms. They finally reach the altar. Her father hands over Blair to Louis and whisper "Take care of her,". Louis smile and reply " I will," He open her veil and kiss her on the cheek. She take his hand and both of them walk over to the priest.

"Please face each other," both Louis and Blair face each other.

"Louis Albert Jean-Michel Grimaldi, do you take Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," there's a huge aww coming out from the crowd.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, do you take Louis Albert Jean-Michel Grimaldi to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

She look at Louis. He was smiling and look very excited. She turn away at the back and saw Serena smiling at her while murmuring "I do,". She look down at the crowd and saw her parents smiling and nodding at her. And she turn forward and saw Dan behind Louis best man. He stared at her for a few seconds and look away.

"If two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back," she remembers Chuck once said that to her before. She look at Louis and she remembers back on how she met Louis at the Museum in Paris and how Louis pretend to be a driver and how she was mad at Serena. Then she remembers how Louis find her back with her shoe and everything becomes so fast from being engaged to wedding and to now. Then it flash back to Dorota's wedding

"I wish you to be like me one day. To find right love, good love,"

Louis started to worry. He smile at her and murmured "I do," but she was too nervous to notice it. She look away and saw Dan again. He still looks down.

"Just to clarify, I do think you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy,"

"I'll be there with you, for whatever you need,"

"And what if I lose everything?"

"You'll still have me, You'll still have me, You'll still have me, You'll still have me….,"

"Blair?" Louis finally speaks. There was a moment of silence. Everyone was looking at her. Her mouth are dry and her lips are sealed.


	4. Chapter 4 Its What I Want

"Blair, Blair, are you okay?" Louis ask her a few times.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Uhh Can you repeat the question one more time?"

The priest look at Blair's face with confused eyes. He look at Louis and he nodded. He sigh and continue

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, do you take Louis Albert Jean-Michel Grimaldi to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live?"

She looks around and look at Louis. She can feel a cold sweat coming from his hands. She takes a deep breath. This time she know that she is making the right choice.

"I….I can't do this Louis," she slowly let go of Louis's hand. Louis stunned and his body was shaking.

The crowd gasp. Cameras are flashing faster than ever.

"Blair, what are you talking about? Are you nervous? Maybe you need water or something," Louis call his assistant behind him.

"No, no. I'm alright. Louis, listen to me. I can't marry you," she said it to him, half whispered so that no one can hear them.

"What? Blair, are you joking? We have been planning this for months and you have been so excited about this and you choose today to say that you don't want to marry me?" Louis was clearly frustrated by Blair's confession.

"I know and I'm sorry but…,"

"Its because of him, its because of Chuck?" Louis interrupts. As usual no matter what happen, he will always blame Chuck.

"Of course not, this have nothing to do with Chuck Bass. This was all about me. Louis, I want a fairytale ever since I was 9 and since that I work hard to find it and suddenly you come in the picture and...and it was like magical, my fairytale is coming true,"

"So what is the problem here, Blair?" he ask confused.

"Uhh the problem was it is only my childhood dream. Fairytale is the thing that I always want and I thought it will make me happy but…,"

"But you're not happy,"

"I am happy with you Louis but all these, it didn't belong to me. Since this morning I feel something is not right, like I was not supposed to be here, like I don't belong in this , I want a fairytale and a great love so much when all these while all I need was the right love," she takes out the engagement ring and hand it over to Louis.

"I'm so sorry, you deserve someone better than me," she kiss Louis on his cheek and bid him goodbye. Then she run towards her parents and apologize for what she have did. Many people gather around them to found out what have happen but Blair didn't say a word. The words that comes out from her mouth was just "I'm sorry," People around her keep pestering to tell her what's wrong but all they heard was the sound of her tears. She turn around and saw Dan Humphrey behind her. He hand her over a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"I still have you?" said Blair while she wipes her tears.

"Always," said Dan while he offered his hand to her. Blair smile and hold his hand while both of them walk away down the aisle. All of the people were left there in shock and some keep calling her name but she didn't listen. The cameras are flashing, people are whispering but she didn't care. She makes the right decision. Its time to walk away.

"Blair Waldorf, where are you think you're going after you ruin the royal family?" scream Princess Sophie. Blair let go of Dan's hand and confront Princess Sophie.

"I ruin the royal family? To be honest, its you who ruin Blair Waldorf. This past few months was a living hell for me and you said I ruin the royal family?"

"How dare you?" Princess Sophie was about to slap Blair when Dan comes and stop her.

"And who's this bodyguard of yours?" she continues

"I don't need you or royal family to become a princess because I am Queen Blair Waldorf myself," she takes out her crown and necklace and handed it over to Princess Sophie. She bow to her for the last time and run with Dan.

* * *

><p>"Wait, are we taking your car?" she suddenly stopped running. He nodded.<p>

"No, look the limo is waiting for us. If we want to make the headlines, might as well make it classy," Dan smiled and both of them run towards the limo. Dan have a word with the limo driver before he followed Blair into the limo.

* * *

><p>She was sitting there, quietly. She didn't cry as much as before but from the look of her face she did look worried.<p>

"Did you… regret what you just did?" Dan ask her.

"No," such a simple answer comes out from her mouth. She look away to the window. He realize that she is just making a big decision on not to marry Louis. Tomorrow everything will be chaotic. The news will cover on what happen on this wedding. She will becomes a public humiliation in just one night. He knows that deep in her heart she is scared. She just lost everything, she must be still in the shock state to realize what is going on. He slowly reach for her hand. It was cold. She look at him with her doe eyes and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Wake me up when we're there," she said.

"You're not asking me where we're going?"

"I trust you,"

Dan smiled and wraps his arm all around her.

* * *

><p>It was raining. The weather is getting cold. Dan looks outside. They already reach their destination. Blair is still sleeping.<p>

"Sir, we are already here for the past 30 minutes," the limo driver broke the silence.

"Yeah, I know but give me 5 more minutes. She is still asleep and I don't really want to wake her up," he whispered. The limo driver nod and waits.

He look at her. She look so beautiful when she is sleeping. So innocent and naïve. He run his fingers to her cheeks. She have such a soft skin. He smile and kiss her cheek. She suddenly wakes up.

"Are we here?" she ask.

"Umm yeah," said Dan pretending that she didn't realize what he did earlier.

"Wear my coat, its getting cold outside," he continues while hands out his coat to her.

"Where are we? I feel like I just been asleep like 10 minutes," she lowered the window and gasp.

"What are we doing here, Humphrey? This is not the place that I want to go," she look disappointed with Dan. All her innocent and naïve side is all gone.

"You said you trust me,"

"Well, I guess I just give you so much credit for that. Ask the limo driver to drive somewhere else,"

"No, I will not. I already tip the limo driver and we are going to stop here,"

"Are you out of your mind? I can't believe I trust you. I'm not going,"

"Then you can just stand out there in the rain or you can follow me,"

She look at him. It seems like Dan is not going to let her win this time. She sulk and finally gives in.


	5. Chapter 5 Shadows

**Note : Thank you all for the kind reviews. I will improve my writing in the future. Stay tuned!  
><strong>

The weather are getting chilly. Dan and Blair quickly walk into the building. There are many people at the lounge waiting for the rain to stop. Blair walks slowly as she didn't want to attract attention from the people at the lounge but with her fancy wedding gown and Dan wearing a bow tie with vest, everyone seems can't take their eyes off them. She tighten Dan's coat to avoid people notice her extravagant gown. She scanned the lounge. She look scared as people started staring at them and whispering.

"They won't recognize you, it will be alright. Come," Dan whispered to her and clutch her arm into his. She didn't refuse. They headed towards the elevator. There were an old couple waiting in front of the elevator. Blair looks down all the time to avoid being recognized by anyone.

"Just get married, son?" the old woman warmly ask Dan. Blair fidgets a little. Dan's face starts to turn red. He slowly nodded.

"Good for you, son. A very lovely bride you have there," the old woman continues. Blair starts tapping her feet. The elevator is unusually slow today, she thought.

"Thanks," Dan answered the old woman and quickly look away.

"So many people get married today, right dear. Oh and I watch the news this morning about a Prince getting married with a local girl. Lucky girl. They are having a garden wedding. They showed a live telecast there. It was so beautiful. Makes me remember the day I get married to this old man right here. Oh where do you get married son?"

"Elevator's here," Blair interrupts. She quickly drag Dan into the elevator. "Nice meeting you," Dan said before the elevator door close. He push the elevator button and insert the security code. Then he look at Blair.

"Stop staring at me Humphrey," she said while she forcefully let go of his hand. There was a moment of silence.

* * *

><p>The elevator dings. The penthouse were empty. He heard glasses clanking from the bar.<p>

"Dan, you come here to continue our drinking game last night, you're early," said Chuck while hand him a glass of wine.

"Uhh Actually..,"

"You lied to me. You said you were busy writing but instead you're with Chuck, drinking?" Blair suddenly comes from behind. Chuck was surprised when he saw her in her wedding gown, looking absolutely tired than ever.

"What is Blair doing here? Dan, did you?" Chuck is confused on what have happen between them.

"Look Blair, I'm sorry I just..," Dan try to explain to Blair

"What is wrong with you Humphrey?" Blair screams at Dan.

"Chuck, do you have any towels? It was raining outside and.." Dan interrupts and ignore Blair.

"My closet, third drawer,"

Dan quickly walks towards Chuck's room, searching for towels.

"What happen Blair?" he offered her to sit on the couch but she refuse.

"I just run away from my wedding, my fairytale wedding," she talks word by word.

"Why?" he ask, half whispering.

She just shook her head. Chuck slowly touch her arms. It was warm.

"Here, I thought you might need this," Dan comes from behind and hand her a towel. She pat the towel on her face. "Coffee," he ask.

"Humphrey, look. I don't come here to have a tea time. What is going on here?"

"Blair, actually I come here to…," he take a deep pause and continue "send you to Chuck,"

"What? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Dan, what is this?" Chuck interrupts.

"Chuck do you have anything to do with this? Did you ask Dan to send me here?"

"No, no Blair no one ask me anything. Chuck have nothing to do with this. I figured it out myself. Actually I heard both of you talking in the dressing room and I figured…"

"You figured what?" Blair cuts in. There was judgment in her eyes waiting for every word that will comes out from Dan's mouth.

"I figured that you were still in love with Chuck and…"

"Dan," Chuck was about to give his piece of mind before Blair cuts in.

"Chuck, if you may, I would like to have a word with Dan," Chuck nodded and walk away. Blair waits until Chuck was out of sight before she gives Dan her piece of mind.

"So, you heard on what happen between me and Chuck. And suddenly in your oh so right mind you just bring me here to reunite with him.? Look, I will always love Chuck. We've known each other for a long time and he will always be a part of me, no matter what,"

"Blair, listen, I know that. You and Chuck are…destined to be together and I think you….should not run away from him anymore," said Dan while he look Blair deep in her eyes. Blair eyes wander around his trying to find an answer.

"Why are you doing this? Does this have to do with Serena?" somehow the word 'run away' just can't get out of her mind.

"Serena? Blair what are you talking about, this have nothing to do with Serena,"

"You look gloomy all day at my wedding day and you sure didn't look like hell when you're with Serena. You promise me that you will be there for me, for whatever I need and you said that I will have you when I lose everything and suddenly you take me away to drop me at Chuck's?"

"Blair, Blair, no..," Dan try to hold of Blair but she quickly push him away.

"You said that I should not run away from Chuck but the truth is you can't run away from Serena. Why run away with Blair Waldorf if you have Serena Van Der Woodsen begging at your knees,"

"Blair, listen to me," he shouted so that Blair can hear what he have to say. "This have nothing to do with Serena. Serena and I are over. This is about you. You deserve to be with someone you love. You can run away with Chuck to anywhere you want and…,"

"Of course. Of course you do. Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. Of course. We are destined to be together. Who else could love Blair Waldorf after what she have become," she smile but at the same time it didn't look like a real smile. It look more like a painful smile.

"Blair," Dan finally said.

"Don't say a word. It finally makes sense to me. I didn't deserve anything. I am weak and stupid. I make a fool of myself on my own wedding. Blair Waldorf, the stupid girl who thinks that becomes a princess can solve her problem of finding happiness,"

"No Blair, you're not,"

"Don't' deny it. And how about you? Come on just admit you are the kind of guy who wants to save everything. You want to become the prince in disguise who suddenly comes out of nowhere to save the damsel in distress. You spend all of your years saving Serena and when she's gone you just need to find yourself a new damsel in distress to save. I am your new damsel in distress. Even I was low in your eyes, Humphrey,"

"That's it. You know that it is not true. You are afraid of your own shadow Blair. You are scared to take the risk because you fear of getting hurt. You run away from your problem because you are scared to face it. Blair, listen to me, you are strong, you wants to become a powerful women and you will be. Don't be afraid, no matter what happen, even if you fall, I will be right there to catch you. Don't give up because I will be always there to support you, I will never give up on you, Blair Waldorf," he hold her hand as tight as he could.

"Why are you doing all this for me, Humphrey?" her lips was shaking. She look deeply into his eyes hoping he will give an explanation for her questions. He stare at her then look down to gain strength to face her again.

"Dan,"

"I did it…," he take a deep pause momentarily and continue "I did it…..because I love you, Blair,"

She stare at him blankly for a few minutes then she slowly let go of his hands.

"Blair,"

"Go away,"

"Blair, please,"

"Go, you already send me to Chuck, now go,"

"Blair, I send you to Chuck because I know you love him. Both of you…,"

"You know nothing Humphrey, now leave. I don't want to see you anymore," tears starts to fall down her soft, rosy cheek.

"Blair,"

"Leave, don't you dare come back," she screams.

"Goodbye Blair," he turns around and walk away. Blair look at the sight of him disappear slowly. She suddenly feel weak in her knees and fall flat on the floor. She stare at the blank space. Her tears keep falling. Dan Humphrey was not there anymore.

* * *

><p>"Dan, where are you going," Chuck grabs Dan's arm from behind.<p>

"Take care of her," his eyes are watery.

"But Dan,"

"Just promise me you'll take care of her,"

"Where are you going?"

Dan just smile before he let go of Chuck's hand. He quickly walks away. The sky outside was pouring with rain. It poured with rain the entire night.


	6. Chapter 6 On The Inside

December 28

"Thank you," said Dan after he hands out the money to the taxi driver. He takes his bag and close the door. The street was so quiet. It is still early in the morning. The weather is chilly. He walks and walks until he reach 455 Water Street, Brooklyn. He walks up the stairs to find many letters and newspapers scattering on the floor.

"Nobody stops by," he said to himself while bending down to pick up the letters and newspapers. There are few Christmas cards, probably from fans who cared, bills and the others are just old newspapers. He open the door, put his bag down and leave the letters and newspapers on the kitchen counter. Nothing have change since he left. He takes out the kettle, pour in the water and boil it. He went back to the counter and the headline from the newspaper catch his eyes.

'Royal Wedding Canceled : Future Princess Run Away'

There are pictures of him and Blair running away while holding hands. The reporter quoted him '…the future princess of Monaco, Blair Cornelia Waldorf were seen running away with Daniel Humphrey from Brooklyn who was also the author of the controversial novel Inside. The relationship between Miss Waldorf and Mr. Humphrey remain unknown'. He smiled at the thought of he makes the headlines although not for the right reason. He flipped at the other newspapers and it looks like that the royal wedding fiasco news last for a week before it calm down the week after. 'Blair Waldorf and Daniel Humphrey, Missing In Action' , 'The Royal Love Affair : How It Starts, How It End', 'Royal Family Threaten To Sue Blair Waldorf '. He puts the newspapers down. What happen to Blair? Did the royal family really sue her? Did Chuck really take her away? After everything that happen between him and Blair, he can't help but still care for her.

He quickly run to his room searching for his mobile phone in the drawer. The last time he left his mobile in the drawer is after he call Alessandra, his publicist and his father to inform them that he is taking a 2 weeks break. He left the phone and takes off.

"Found it," he takes out his mobile phone from the drawer and switch it on. There were numerous miscalls and text messages, mostly were from his father and Alessandra. He scroll down to check the names that call him, there were some from Nate, Serena and Chuck but none from Blair. He click on the web icon to check from the Gossip Girl updates and search for 'Blair Waldorf'. He clicks on the latest post few days before. There was a picture of Blair trying on the Santa Claus hat while Chuck stand next to her, smiling. 'Christmas For Two. It seems like Blair Waldorf won't be alone this Christmas'. He sigh. He scroll down for more news. 'Old flames Reignite. Queen B was spotted at Central Park with her Dark Knight by her side. Poor Lonely Boy, he was never in the picture after all'. Beside the article was a picture of Blair and Chuck strolling together while walking Monkey at Central Park. He scroll down for more. There was a picture of Serena and Blair shopping together. That's the first time Blair was spotted in New York. It was two weeks ago. He puts down his mobile phone and make his own assumption. Maybe Chuck did takes Blair away for the first two weeks. He smile although he can feel like someone just stab him right through his heart. He look again at the picture. Blair looks happy. She was smiling and laughing. That's all that matters to him. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello," he speak slowly

"Dan, where have you been? Do you know I've call you for like everyday, morning, evening, night but all I can hear is 'please leave your message'. Thank God you picks it up this time," a familiar voice was on the other line.

"Alessandra, I've told you I want to take a time off,"

"Yeah, for two weeks and now its been a month Dan. Do you not come home for Christmas?"

"Uhh no. Look, I'm sorry okay but I…,"

"Come to my office this afternoon Dan. I need to see you. We received a lot of movie offers and there are a lot of things to discuss,"

"Really? Great. Oh by the way, I just finish writing the screenplay, well just in case,"

"You did? That's great. So that's what you've been doing all this time, huh?"

"Me, alone, pen and paper, what more can I do," The kettle from the kitchen starts to make sound. "Alessandra, I have to go. See you later,"

"Wait Dan, have you talk to your father?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Call him, he's extremely worried about you,"

"I will. Bye," he hangs up the phone and run towards the kitchen. He makes himself a cup of coffee and sit down at the counter. He takes a sip of the hot coffee while staring at the mobile phone. He finally gain his strength and dial his father's.

"Hello," the voice that he miss so much picks up.

"Dad, its me,"

"Dan, son. Where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere," he can tell by his father's voice how relief he was to heard from him.

"Dad, I'm sorry I disappoint you. I..,"

"Son, its okay. Come here. All of our family are here. You must miss my waffles do you?"

"Dad,"

"Please,"

"Okay, see you Dad,"

* * *

><p>He is very anxious to meet his father. After what happen with Blair a month ago, he is scared that his father will be disappointed in him. Besides, they must be confused on what happen on that day. He and Blair run away together, but in the end only Blair shows up two weeks later. It seems like Chuck didn't tell anyone what happen. He sigh. Should he tell his family that he left because of Blair? Because he love Blair? Or is it so obvious that they might already guess it?<p>

*Ding*

The elevator door opens. He take a deep breath and step outside of the elevator. He gain all of his strength to face his family, to answer all the question they might shoot at him. The penthouse was empty but he can hear sound of people talking at the dining room. Then he heard the sound of Serena giggling. Oh, Serena is also here? He thought. Maybe all of them are there. Maybe all of them really can't wait to hear his story.

"Dan, you're here," his father comes and hug him tightly. He pat him on the back and offer him a seat beside his and Lily's.

"Dan, you're back. We were so worried about you," said Lily while hands him a plate with waffles. He look around. There were only a few people there. Rufus, Lily, Serena and a strange guy beside Serena.

"Dan, I am happy that you're back. Urmm, this is Ryan, my boyfriend. We met at the wedding," Serena notice that Dan is eyeing her boyfriend so she quickly introduce him. He is a tall, young man, with blonde hair, Serena's type he thought.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry I'm late. Monkey need his breakfast,"

"Charles, glad you can make it. Sit down," Lily offer him a seat.

"Dan," he pat Dan's back before he take a place beside him. Everybody was acting strangely. They didn't say a word about anything. Everytime one of them opens up to talk something, the others will look up in awry. Its like they are holding back something, maybe they are scared of hurting him.

"Jenny, Eric and your mom was here during Christmas. They can't wait to see you but..,"

"Sorry Dad. It takes longer than I expect. How's everyone?"

"Well they are worried about you, Christmas is not the same without you,"

"So where do you spend your Christmas, Dan?" Serena's boyfriend, Ryan who is quiet all the time suddenly interrupts. Serena hit him a little. Everybody stop eating and look at Dan.

"Urmm, its just me, country motel, a cup of hot cocoa and cable tv,"

"Oh Dan,"

"Its okay, maybe I should go. I have a few things to settle,"

"Son, stay," Rufus stops him.

"Yes, we have desserts," Lily interrupts.

This is it.

* * *

><p>Serena's boyfriend already left for work. Now all of them are in the living room. Its like just a matter of time before the word 'Blair' comes out.<p>

"So," Rufus starts.

"So, Dad anything you want to know?"

"What actually happen to you son? You run away with Blair and you call me and tell me you are going away for couple of weeks and hangs up. You know how worried I am? You didn't come back for Christmas for God sake. I am thinking of hiring a private detectives to look for you,"

"That's right," Chuck interrupts.

"Look, everyone. I am deeply sorry for what I have done. Its just I need my time to clear everything inside my head. I have to get away from everything that might remind me of..," he pause for a moment and continues "I'm sorry, I am. I never thought anyone would care,"

"Dan, everyone do care for you. We were so worried about you. We will always be here for you Dan," Lily smiles.

"Thank you,"

"So excuse us, Serena and Chuck may have something to say to you," Rufus and Lily leave the living room and went upstairs.

"Dan," Serena starts.

"I saw what happen. I read the news, I read Gossip Girl. I already know what I have to know," Dan interrupts.

"Dan, listen to us,"

"Dan, things may not look like what it seem. I think you should know what really happen," Chuck look at him into the eyes.

"What happen?"

Serena straighten up and told him the whole truth on what happen.

"That day after both of you left, all of us gather at Blair's penthouse. We try to call everyone we can to find both of you but we fail. So we wait and wait until midnight. After midnight everyone left except Blair's parents and me. Then at 3am Chuck stops by at the penthouse. Blair was there. She look horrible. The most horrible I've seen for the past years I know her. She was so weak, she can't even walk properly. Her father have to carry her to the bedroom. The next day, she fell sick. She was sick for a week. We have to call a private doctor so that no one know she is still in New York. Reporters are everywhere. She didn't want to eat and she didn't say a word on what happen. Her parents stay for a week and left after she persuaded them that she was alright. I thought she was okay but she still refrain from talking to me. She didn't comes out from her room at all. At night, she will listen to 'Because You Loved Me' and cry all night. When I ask her what's wrong, she just keep quiet. Everyday, me, Chuck and Nate will try anything to cheer her up. It takes us two weeks before she could become the Blair Waldorf you see on Gossip Girl. She maybe smiling and laughing in the picture but we all know she is still sad on what happen,"

"Serena, I,"

"Dan I don't know what happen between you and Blair but I know that you're hurt. But its not only you who was hurt. Blair was hurt too. I am not blaming this on anyone but both of you need to talk on what happen. You can't just run away, Dan. Blair is never sad like this and it hurts us to see her like that. I hope you can see her and talk things through. Don't disappoint me, Dan," Serena takes her bag and walk away. For the first time in his life, what Serena said makes sense.

"You never told anyone?"

"No," said Chuck before he continues "Serena was right, you should talk to her. She didn't say anything but I know she was worried about you," Chuck pat Dan on his back and walk away.

He was wrong. Things are not the same on the inside. He thought Blair already moved on but she is not. Blair is hurt too.


	7. Chapter 7 Blair

**Note: So sorry this takes more time than I thought. I was busy with work. Actually I intend to put this chapter with the previous one but I thought it is better if I write this in a different chapter. Thank you so much for the support! Keep reading**

He think about it over and over again. Is this the right decision, to come here? What should he say to her? I'm sorry? No. He should not be sorry of what he said. How are you? Would it be okay to warm it up? She have gone through so much she maybe need someone to talk too. But wouldn't it be awkward after he pour his heart out and just pretend nothing is going on?

"I don't want to see you anymore…Leave, don't you dare come back,"

Maybe he should not come. This is a bad idea. Blair don't want to see him anymore. But what Serena said..

"I hope you can see her and talk things through. Don't disappoint me, Dan,"

Even Chuck was on the same page.

"You should talk to her. She didn't say anything but I know she was worried about you,"

What happen? Blair…?

* Ding *

He step outside of the elevator slowly. The penthouse was so quiet. He look at the foyer. The first time he and Blair shared their first kiss. The nervous feeling inside, the sweaty hand, it feels just like yesterday.

"Hello, anyone here,"

No one answered.

"Hello," he clear his throat "Blair?"

"Oh Mr. Humphrey," Dorota comes out from the kitchen holding a dress. She look excited and terrified at the same time.

"Hello, Dorota, is Blair here,"

Dorota look at him confused as if she didn't hear anything.

"What?" she ask

"Is Blair here?"

"Ohh, Miss Blair, Miss Blair, yes, sorry. I couldn't believe Mr. Humphrey is standing in front of me. Yes Miss Blair, she just left, she was in a hurry,"

"Oh, its okay then. Thanks,"

"Would you like to pass a message or something?"

"No, its okay,"

Well, at least he tried. He went to Blair's penthouse to find her, talk things through, but it was so happen that she was not there. It was not his fault that she is not there isn't it? He is not coward right? I mean he tried, he tried. Its just that maybe luck is not on his side.

* * *

><p>*kring*<p>

"Hello, oh Alessandra, yes I'm back at my loft, just stop by here to take the file I need and… wait didn't I lock the door just now… oh no I'm not talking to you, talking to myself, yes, yes okay I will be right there, okay bye," he hangs up the phone and walks straight to his office. He search the table for the file, picks it up and quickly left the room before he notice there's someone standing near the couch. She has long brunette hair, slender figure, with beautiful brown eyes.

"Blair,"

"Hello,"

"Hey there,"

There was an awkward silence.

"Urmm Serena told me you're back. She text me earlier. So I come here to see you just in case if you decided to run away.. again… anyway the door's open so,"

"So, well, take a seat and I'll go and make coffee,"

"Are you busy, because you look like you're going out and I can come here next time and..,"

"No, no, stay. Coffee would be fine or perhaps you want tea instead,"

"Anything would be fine. Actually I brought pumpkin pie. Me and my father make extra for Christmas and I thought you might want some," she takes out the aluminum foil pie from her paper bag and put it on top of the kitchen counter.

"Thanks, I'll just grab the plate and..,"

"Never mind, I can do it," she takes out the plate from the third drawer, reach for the knife near the sink and cut the pumpkin pie and put it on the plate. Then she went to the fridge and takes out whipped cream and ice-cream for the final touch.

"Ready," while she hands out a plate of pumpkin pie with whip cream and ice cream to Dan.

"So, is it good?"

"Yes, its delicious. It feels weird though,"

"What's weird? Is there something wrong with the pie? Or maybe your ice-cream?"

"No its just that I feel like I'm at your place. You going around the kitchen, serving me. You know my kitchen too well,"

"And that is bad because?"

"I didn't say it bad, just…,"

"Oh Humphrey, you didn't remember you freak out when I rummage all your drawers to find a bowl for dip? Then you go all kitchen tour for me that day,"

"Come on, it was not that bad,"

"Yes it was, it goes on for an hour. That was the worst tour ever," she said while she scoop a big amount of ice-cream.

"Blair, you have urrmm…,"

"What?" she touch her face if there was something weird on her face.

"You have ice-cream right there," Dan point it to her upper lip. She take the tissue nearby try to wipe it away.

"No, more to the left, up, come," he takes over the tissue from Blair's hand and lean forward to wipe the ice-cream from her upper lip. Blair bites her upper lip. She stared at Dan. Dan glance a little on her lip and look away.

"Dan, there's a reason why I'm here. We need to talk,"

"Of course,"

"There's something you should know about me and Chuck. Yes, we know each other since we were kids but there's more than that. When I first enter the kindergarten, I was an outsider just like you. All my life the only friend I have is Dorota. I still remember my first day. Dorota dress me up with the most beautiful dress. She tied my hair with braided pigtails and put on a white headband. I walk confidently through the crowd but they react in a way I least expect it. All the boys keep pulling my hair, while the girls keep making fun of me. One girl even pour yogurt on my dress which I pick a week before. I cried at the corner and then there's a young boy with blonde hair hand out his handkerchief to me,"

"Nate?"

Blair smile and nod. "That's the first time I fall in love with him. Then Serena comes from behind, take the handkerchief from Nate and wipe all the yogurt on my dress. She even bought the same dress for me the next day. That's how we become friends. And from that day onwards, I make a promise to myself that…"

"The best defense is a good offense," Dan continues

She smile again, this time more brighter than ever. "Everything was perfect, I have friends and I control everything. But I notice that Nate might not feel the same way as I am. He will always pay attention more to Serena. And Serena, being Serena, she always get the most attention from everyone, something I never can take it away. So every time I'm frustrated Chuck will always be there for me. In his weird ways, games, scheme, playing dirty, he will always makes me feel better. Maybe that is why no matter what happen, at the end, I will always be running back to him,"

"Because you need him?"

"I guess. He's kind of my drug. I get addicted to it. But you are different Humphrey. Since the first time I saw you, I hate you. Not because of you but because of me. I see myself in you. My real self. Maybe that is why I can become my real self with you. And to have you by my side is such a wonderful gift that I tend to ignore before this. I'm sorry for all that I have done. Will you forgive me?"

"Blair, I…"

"Don't answer it now. Urmm..," she take her bag and takes out a book. "I just finish reading this. I heard a lot of good things from it and I said to myself, urmm why not. It was good, urmm great actually. And…,"

*kring* Dan's phone suddenly rings.

"Hello, Alessandra, yes, okay, I'll be there, all right. Yes,"

"You have to go?" Blair ask slowly.

"Yes, I'm sorry. There's a big meeting coming up,"

"Oh, okay. I think I should leave. But just check the book, okay. I made a few small notes that I might think…urmm. I should go. Its nice seeing you again Dan Humphrey," she hold out her hand to him.

"Yeah, you too," both of them shake's hand. She smile and walk away.


	8. Chapter 8 New Year, New Beginning?

**I am really sorry for delaying the story for so long. I've been really busy with work. Its end of the year and there's so much to finish. Anyway, I still find time to write this bit by bit and sorry if it didn't turn out so good. Thank you for still following my story. Enjoy and keep reading.**

**p/s I will wrap the story soon, another one or two chapter to go. **

"Everything's decided then, son?"

"I guess," Dan said while packing his clothes.

"Not that I want to stop you from going but Alessandra said that you can still work from New York right?"

"Yeah but Dad, I need this,"

"Son, you just come back. You missed Christmas and now you're leaving again?"

"Dad," he look at his father with his droopy eyes. He look tired.

"Its about Blair, isn't it?" Rufus guessed.

He sigh and nod. He stop at what he's doing and look at his father in the eye.

"I already talk to her dad. You were right, maybe I should move on,"

"Why, what did she say, son?"

"Nothing, she just stops by, say hello, we eat her pumpkin pie and she told me why she can't forget Chuck. No matter what happen, she will always go back to Chuck. Its like they have a magnetic force towards each other," he sigh and keep folding his clothes.

"So, that's the main reason you still want to go to LA?"

"Dad,"

"I get it, I get it. If it was the best for you, you know you'll always have my back,"

"Thanks dad,"

* * *

><p>"No, Dorota. I can't wear that. Its too short. People will think that I am too desperate in finding men's,"<p>

"Well, you kind of do, B," Serena suddenly comes in with a box of red velvet macaroons that Blair ordered earlier.

"Shut up S. I am happy being single. No hearts are broken and no hearts to take care for,"

"Come on B, don't just pretend that you don't know. Your tagline for the New Year's Eve party is such a give away," said Serena while she take a bite of the red velvet macaroon into her mouth.

"What is wrong with 'A kiss to a new beginning' ? Hello, it's a tradition to kiss someone on new year and S, correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't new year equals to new beginning?"

"Well…you kind of have a point there. So," said Serena while clearing her throat "Who will be your new kiss to a new beginning?"

Blair take a deep breath. She sigh.

"I have no one in my mind. Let's let the time decide, shall we?" while she continues packing the door gift.

"Oooh that sounds like uncertainty to me,"

"What about you, S? Some random guy showing up at the party or…"

"Hey, that's mean. Ryan would be my kiss to my new beginning,"

"You're still with him? That's something to celebrate,"

Serena throws a pillow at Blair.

"Ouch, that hurts," she scream.

"B, just curious, do you happen to invite Chuck?"

"Of course I did. He's part of our world, isn't he?"

Serena nod. "Urmmm…How about Dan?"

Blair accidentally drop the gift bag she was holding. She quickly picks it up and put it back on the table.

"Wh…What about him?" she ask reluctantly.

"Do you invite him to your New Year's party?"

"Why? Do you want to put him as one of your waiting list kiss to a new beginning?"

"I might, after all I am his first love. The one that he's been crushing on since the 5th grade," said Serena while she play with her hair.

"That was many years ago, S," Blair replied slowly.

"First love never dies, right?"

Blair keep quiet for a moment. She smile and continue with her work. Serena was right. No matter what, first love never dies. Chuck was her real first love, not Nate. Chuck will always have a special place in her heart. But….

* * *

><p>"Cat, cat,"<p>

It was the night before New Year. He was alone in his loft with a box of pizza. He was watching a film from his laptop. It was from the famous scene of Audrey Hepburn's Breakfast at Tiffany, one of Blair's favorite films. Dan look at the screen blankly. His eyes were stuck at the screen but his mind, somewhere else.

"Do you know that I always dream to kiss in the rain?"

"Well, have you?" Dan smile.

"No, but I will, someday," while she continues humming the Moon River song.

~Two drifters, off to see the world, There's such a lot of world to see, We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting around the bend, my huckleberry friend, moon river and me~

He went over to his laptop to pick the next film to watch when he happen to stumble upon his novel that Blair gave to him.

"Just check the book, I made a few small notes that I might think…"

He takes the book and flip it over slowly. Sure, its Blair Waldorf. She will have so much to criticize. But something bother's him. There were no notes from her. The book was clean as new. He flip it to the last page. There was a small pink card.

~If you forgive me, you would show up at my New Year's Eve Party~

He look at his watch. Its half an hour towards midnight. Should he go? The street would be pack with cars. Can he make it?

* * *

><p>Blair looks around. Everyone was busy partying and socializing. Serena was talking with Ryan and Nate. Chuck was flirting with a blonde at the bar. She was alone at the centre stage. There's only 5 minutes towards midnight. No one was actually make an effort to flirt or talk with her. All these while they would just say hello and dig about her stories on Prince Louis.<p>

The DJ suddenly lower the volume of the song. Oh God, she thought. It is almost countdown to New Year. Everyone starts to pay attention to the centre stage. And she was there standing in the centre stage, as a host, waiting for someone to kiss her. She look around again. Up to this point, there was no one, who can potentially kiss her. Everyone was already hooks up with a partner. Or maybe two like Serena. She look at Chuck. He was still talking with the blonde girl. Would someone actually come and kiss her so she won't die of embarrassment. Nate? Chuck? Anyone? She was out of her mind when she was giving her opening speech to the crowd just now. Today I will kiss someone, its my mark to start the new year. But she never thought of this? There was no one.

"Okay, be prepared. 10, 9, 8,"

What should I do now? I'm all alone.

"7, 6, 5"

The fireworks already starts and the music begin to swells.

"4, 3"

People's start pairing off. She looks around. Who's she going to kiss?

"2, 1"

The lights dim. Fireworks are shouting outside. Happy New Year!

The place was silent for a moment. Then the lights being switch on slowly. Serena was in the arms of Nate with a furious Ryan beside her. The blonde girl is clinging on Chuck. Blair, well Blair, is still alone. Everyone stare at her. She look down. What can be more worst than being stood up in front of hundreds of people?

She look everywhere again. There's still no sign of someone anywhere. Maybe she deserve it, after what she have done.


	9. Chapter 9  It All Starts From Here

**This would be the last part of my story. Thank you so much for all your support. I am so sorry if the endings were a bit rushed ( not very satisfied actually) but hey, hope you will enjoy it.**

Her knees feel weak. She can't stand here anymore. She look down trying to find words to say. Hundred's pair of eyes are giving stolen sympathetic glances at her.

"Blair Waldorf, are you…"

"I'm fine," said Blair while she snatch away the microphone from the host.

"Well, since what I am hoping to happen did not happen let's just sing, okay. After all, it is New Year, right? Music, please,"

The music did not start. People are still looking, this time confused.

" Did you not hear me, music please," she whisper to the guitarist.

The guitarist still standing there, staring at her blankly.

"Oh, why are you just staring at me like that, did you not just hear what I said? Or you need me to repeat it one more time, or maybe I should just sing, right, just sing," Blair babbles all by herself before she notice that everybody was actually staring at someone right behind her. Who is that, she think?

"Blair," he said. The husky voice, the deep manly voice that she knows too well. She take a second and turn around. He was standing there, wearing his best outfit he can find in his closet. A grey khakis paired with a red plaid shirt which he love, his hair more scruffy than usual, and sweats drop from his forehead.

"You're here, I thought you never come,"

"Blair, I….," he couldn't finish his word. She place her finger on his lips. She look around. Everyone was there, staring at them, anticipating on what will happen next. Its like they are watching a scene from a romantic movie. She look back at him. He stood there at the right time. Just perfect. Just in time to save her from a whole lot of embarrassment. She take a deep breath and bites her lips. This is it. Yes, no hesitation. She lean close to Dan she can smell his cologne. She closed her eyes slowly and go for it.

"Blair," he said slowly. "We need to talk," he continues.

"It can wait, now why don't you just play along, I have done something that I regret and there's no turning back, okay," she whispers to his ears.

"Blair, I'm serious. Either we talk now or never," he stare at her for a moment and walk away.

* * *

><p>"Out of all days, Humphrey? Out of all days, you want to act up today,"<p>

"Blair, why you invite me here?"

"Because I want to know whether you have forgive me or not. I make myself pretty clear just now, am I?"

"Then what's all that happening on the stage just now and I heard people whispering about you not kissing someone, you break your promise on midnight or something like that. Blair, did you just want to use me for one of your scheming tactics,"

"What are you talking about? You come here to my party and you accuse me of scheming?"

"You invite me Blair," he replied.

"I did and its because I was sorry for everything I did, and you know what, I have a lot of guys lining up for me inside, just for your information,"

"If you have a lot of guys lining up for you inside, why are you here with me," he lean in forward and whisper in her ear so close she can't breath.

"You forgive me right? So we're even. And if you'll excuse me, I have people to attend inside," she push him and walk away.

"Blair, wait, I'm not finish,"

* * *

><p>"Blair, why are you not ready?" Serena barge in her room with a long blue dress.<p>

"Ready for what," Blair pull her comforter and sit down. She have been in the bed whole day long.

"B, don't you know?" Serena ask, surprised.

"Know what?" Blair ask her back.

"Dan's leaving today. We're having an early dinner before he leaves,"

"Leaving? Where?" Blair's face sank.

"B," Serena sit down beside her and hold her hand. "Dan's leaving for LA. He received a new job offer there and…"

"How long he'll be there?" Blair interrupts

"Well, I don't know. Maybe a month, maybe a year. He didn't tell you that?"

"Well, maybe I'm not important enough for him to tell. Whatever, I'm going back to bed,"

"B, are you sure you're not coming?"

"He'll be back after a month. No big deal,"

"What if he didn't? What if he love LA and decide to stay there for a very long time? What if?"

"Stop it, S. I'm not going. Now why don't you just go and close the door and I am going to continue my evening sleep,"

* * *

><p>She look at the clock. Time went by so fast. By this time they maybe already have their dessert. She can't sleep. She can't stop looking at the clock. Her hands are shaking. She can't sit still. She stand up and peek out at the window. Its getting dark outside. She look again at the clock. Well, maybe she should go out and take a fresh air. She will be fine.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, you know what we can do to release all your stress,"<p>

"What?"

"A picnic at Central Park, that would be fun. We can have coffee and just lie down on the grass while staring at the stars, what do you say?"

"NO, Humphrey I would not caught doing that. That is so Brooklyn like you. Besides, grass would ruin my dress and its not heels friendly,"

"Oh come on Blair, you're stress and you're asking me ways to de-stress and that is one of my way,"

"I want an Upper East Side way, not a Brooklyn way. An Upper East Side should de-stress with class, not with nature,"

"So, alcohol and loud music is de-stress with class, are you sure? I'm not sure with the after effect,"

"So, what makes you say grass and stars will help then, Humphrey?"

"Well, trust me, it will make you calm. We drink coffee, maybe have one of the dessert that you love and lie down while staring at the stars glowing at night, close your eyes while enjoying the soft wind blew through your hair, come on Blair, trust me?"

Blair lied down on the grass while staring at the sky.

"You lied," she talk to herself.

"I'm not de-stressing,"

"You lied," she continues

"And there's no stars tonight,"

Her eyes suddenly feel wet. She can't hold it no more. She reach for her phone in her handbag and dial Dan's number. There's no answer. She redial it five more times but there's still no answer. Dan might switch off his phone. She dial Serena's number. It rings a few times before she picks it up.

"B,"

"Tell me, where's Dan,"

"Dan already leave to the airport,"

"You're not with him?"

"No, he's leaving alone. He said it would be hard for him to say goodbye if we all go with him,"

"Blair, Blair,"

She already hang up the phone. She grab her handbag and quickly run to the streets and hail a cab.

"To the airport,"

* * *

><p>"Dan," she can't help but scream. She look everywhere. There's no sign of him anywhere. She have run from one end to another end. She can't caught a glimpse of him. People at the airport are already staring at her but she didn't care. She only want to see him. Dan Humphrey.<p>

"Dan,"

"Excuse me Miss, are you okay?" a security guard at the airport comes nearby.

"I'm fine,"

"Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Dan, he's leaving for LA and…"

"Blair,"

She turn around and yes, finally, it is Dan Humphrey.

"Sir, you know her?"

"Yes, thank you,"

Dan comes forward and touch her cheek slowly.

"Why are you here? I thought you don't want to see me anymore," he ask, softly.

She can't hold back her tears. It slowly poured down to her cheek.

"I come to say goodbye," her voice breaks.

His eyes starts brimming with tears.

"Okay, umm….,"

"Dan, I just want to say thank you for all things you have done to me. I am thankful for having you as a part of my life,"

He smile and kiss her forehead.

"Thanks for being a part of my life too," he whispers.

"Umm, remember you said you want to bring me to see the stars glowing at night?"

He nod.

"I went to see the stars today and there were none. Unlucky, right? Guess the stars kind of know that you're not there, so,"

"Its raining outside, maybe that is why there's no stars tonight,"

"Oh, It was raining? When was the last time it rain here in New York? I can't remember. I only remember the days before was shining, glowing and…. And …..happy,"

"Calling for all passengers aboard for Los Angeles in 5 minutes,"

Dan look at the board and stare at his watch. He have to leave.

"You should go, that's for you,"

"Blair, will you be okay?"

"Of course, life goes on. Goodbye Humphrey,"

"Goodbye Blair,"

He turn around and pick up his bag. He takes two steps forward and turn back. Blair is not there anymore.

* * *

><p>"You're crying with me, huh? Let's cry together shall we?" said Blair while she was standing out of the airport, in the rain.<p>

"Life goes on, life goes on,"

"Blair," again the same voice she just bid farewell to earlier.

"Humphrey, what are you doing here in the rain?"

"What are you doing here in the rain, Blair?"

She stare at him. Her lips were moving trying to say something.

"Why are you here?" he ask again.

"I guess my life would be brighter with Dan Humphrey beside me. Ever since you leave that day, I feel different. Everything is the same, time moves on, sun will always rise the next day but it will never feel the same when I'm with you. Dan….,"

He caress her lips softly, close his eyes and press his lips against her's slowly. Rain keeps pouring down.

"Are you still leaving?" Blair eyes glare at him.

"Someone thinks the sun is shining brighter when I'm here, why should I leave right?"

"So you just pulling this act to hear what you just heard," said Blair while she pinch Dan's cheeks.

"I have to admit the speech about the stars were quite moving,"

"So, are you bringing me to stare at the stars or what?"

"You know what, it seems like the rain have cool down. Maybe there will be stars tonight, if we're lucky. Care to join me?" he offered her his hand and she gently reach it. Together they walk hand in hand, in the rain, hoping for the sun to shine bright the next day.

**p/s The last kiss in the rain was inspired by 'Breakfast At Tiffany'. Hoping Dair will have their kiss in the rain. : )**


End file.
